Antique car owners have long wanted turn signals on their vehicles and trailers although many vehicles were not factory-equipped with turn signals prior to 1950. These cars, although in many cases not legally required to display turn signals, benefit greatly in terms of safety if retrofitted turn signals are installed.
Many antique and specialty vehicle and trailer owners have historically wanted to install accessory turn signal lights on their vehicles, but do not because these non-original equipment items are not only perceived as spoiling the original aesthetic originality of the vehicle or trailer, but having them installed can also result in penalty in judging and concourse car show competitions.